Paladins (QfG)
Paladins, also known as "Do-Gooders", "Cavaliers of Courtesy", "Knights of Nobility" and occasionally as "Confounded Nuisances", are warriors of honor, earning more power the more honorable actions and good deeds they complete. Paladins are forged through performing deeds of great valor, often coming from a life as a fighter, and can only become a Paladin by being named so by another Paladin. They are often mentored throughout their time as a Paladin, until such a time as they might become a mentor themselves. A Paladin must travel the world preventing or correcting injustice in all its forms, upholding virtue and goodness at all times. It should be noted that Paladins do often find themselves at the wrong end of the law, as they are more concerned with what is actually good than what the government of a region may say is good. It is unknown how Gloriana's first Paladins came to be, or how many there might be. Official Descriptions *"The Paladin is the Goody-Two-Shoes of champions and the Dudley-Do-Right of defenders. This job is clearly not for everyone. If one is willing to be bold for no gold, risk their name without acclaim and campaign without gain, this could be the occupation for their emulation. A Paladin is a hero's hero (and he can have him). Frankly, Paladins constantly become involved in extremely dangerous quests like slaying Dragons, and rarely survive long enough (or earn enough) to purchase the all-important F.A.C.S. pamphlets." (Excerpt from Famous Adventurer's Correspondence Course: Advanced Adventuring Course) The Way of the Paladin This is the code which all Paladins strive to embody. "The Way of the Paladin: To learn To seek To do" Abilities As a Paladin's honor increases, he or she gains abilities which may allow them to continue preventing injustice. *Flaming Paladin Sword - the very first ability a paladin gains, is the ability to envelop a Paladin sword in blue flames. These flames can harm even the most untouchable foe, but can only encircle a Paladin sword that has been given to the Paladin. *Healing - Paladins next gain the ability to heal wounds. This ability grows in power as the Paladin's own honor grows. *Sense Danger - Paladins soon develop a sixth sense, which allows them to know when danger lurks. As their honor grows, this ability can allow them to sense emotions as well. *Honor Shield - Paladins who have performed enough honorable deeds are able to create a magical shield that protects them from the physical harm of weapons. *Magic Ward - Eventually, Paladins can even develop an ability to shield themselves from magical attacks. *Destroy Undead - As a Paladin truly becomes a remarkable force of good in the world, they develop an ability to create a sphere of light which can damage or even destroy undead creatures. *Sense Aura - Gifted Paladins gain yet another sense, which can allow them to know the trustworthiness and honor of another person, and even gain them some insight into another person's thoughts. *Peace - Paladins may eventually earn the ability to instill a peacefulness in others. Much like the Calm spell used by Wizards, it is ineffective against creatures in combat or that are undead. *Awe - The most honorable, strongest of Paladins gain an ability that inspires fear, shock, or awe in the foes who gaze upon them. With morale so greatly lowered, only the fiercest of enemies can stand against the Paladin. Notable Members Paladins, noted for their great and noble deeds, often make a name for themselves. A few notable Paladins of Gloriana are: *The Hero (possibly) *Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna *Piotyr *Rakeesh's Mentor *Magnifico Mannerly *Persifal Non-Canon Dark Paladins The Hero Devon Aidendale is a Paladin. Real World Paladins are a playable class first mentioned in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero, then seen in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire and finally becoming playable in Quest for Glory III: Wages of War, Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links: Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Paladins Category:Quest for Glory Classes Paladins (QfG) Quest for Glory